


masquerade

by chidorinnn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they leave for the past, Gerome has one last present for Lucina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just get the urge to write something super fluffy?

“Here.”

Gerome doesn’t look in her direction as he extends his arm out toward her. In his hand is a mask much like his own. Lucina has never been good with words, and now that they’re about to separate for what may be forever, she’s even more at a loss.

“There may come a time when you will need to conceal your identity,” Gerome says, calm and clipped as usual, as if they’re not about to embark on what will be the most important mission of their lives.

“Lucina, hurry,” Severa says as she leaps into the gate. “There isn’t much time.” Within seconds, she’s gone.

Gerome doesn’t wait for her to respond. Minerva waits patiently, quietly as he steps toward Lucina. Surprisingly gently, he brushes her hair out of her eyes with the edge of his finger and fastens the mask onto the bridge of her nose. Without thinking, Lucina reaches up and lets her fingers brush against his.

Gerome draws his hand back quickly, not quite flinching, and mounts Minerva. The wyvern gives an almighty screech as she rises up toward the gate. “We’ll see each other again soon,” Gerome says. It’s not a question or even a promise – just an unquestionable fact.

Lucina nods and smiles, ignoring the way her throat seems to clench as he disappears into the gate. “Goodbye Gerome,” she whispers quietly to herself.


End file.
